Hitoshi Shinsou
|-|PE Uniform= |-|Costume Prototype= Summary Hitoshi Shinsou (心操人使 Shinsō Hitoshi) is a student in U.A. High School's General Department from Class 1-C. After demonstrating his strength in the Joint Training, the U.A. Staff decided that he will be transferred to the Heroes Department in his second year. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C Name: Hitoshi Shinsou Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled with Capturing Weapon, Mind Manipulation, Voice Mimicry with Artificial Vocal Cords Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Capable of slightly hurting Deku in the Sports Festival) | Building level (Was personally trained by Aizawa for an entire year, which should make him far stronger than before. Hit Shishida with a metal pipe hard enough to stagger him. Even long before the Joint Training Arc began, Deku stated that Hitoshi was bulkier than at the Sports Festival). Ignores conventional durability with Brainwashing Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Deku in the Sports Festival) | Subsonic+ with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to the current Deku. Could react to Shishida with Beast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Briefly resisted being pushed by Deku and tried to push him instead) | Class 1 (Can pull two large steel pipes out of their place with his Capturing Weapon) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ (Slightly hurt Deku with a punch) | Building Class Durability: Small Building level+ (Can withstand being slammed into the ground by Deku. Should be comparable to Tokoyami) | Building level (Took a tackle from the current Deku) Stamina: High (Comparable to other heroes in training who were able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts. Was able to fight in two different rounds of the Joint Training Exercise without getting tired) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Capturing Weapon Standard Equipment: Artificial Vocal Cords: "Persona Cords" (A mask that Hitoshi wears that allows him to mimic voices), Capturing Weapon (Similar to Aizawa's) Intelligence: Above Average. Makes good use of his Quirk by trying to provoke his opponent into responding. Weaknesses: As long as the enemy remains silent, Hitoshi's Quirk won't have any effect on them. It is also possible to escape the mind control if the victim is hit by a sufficiently strong physical jolt or through a similar amount of pain. Brainwashing doesn't work on non-living entities like robots, and his Quirk won't work if his voice is projected through speakers or a megaphone. The people who get brainwashed cannot perform an order that requires them to think how to do the process Shinso wants. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Brainwashing: Hitoshi's Quirk allows him to mind control people who verbally respond to him and, as a result, they will be forced to do whatever he wants. However, this Quirk will not activate (regardless of whether people verbally respond to him or not) if he doesn't will it. Key: U.A. Beginnings Saga | Rise of Villains Saga Others Notable Victories: Magane Chikujoin (Re:Creators) Magane's Profile (Rise of Villains Shinsou and Base Magane were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Rohan's Profile (U.A. Beginnings Shinsou was used. Speed was equalized) Caterpie (Pokémon) Caterpie's Profile (Rise of Villains Shinsou and Caterpie were used. Speed was equalized) Aya Asia (Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro) Aya's Profile (U.A. Beginnings Shinsou was used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8